


Someone to Hold

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: Another Jaehee/ Saeran fic. I wanted to focus more on my boy getting help with his issues AND love because in a perfect world, both would be possible for him.Saeran works for Jaehee at her bakery. One mistake leads a meltdown and fear of being in the same home as his brother, his sister-in-law and their new baby. Jaehee offers a place for him to stay. Rated explicit for later chapters because I love smut :)





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehee glared at the copious amounts of baked goods piled up in the garbage after work ended for the day. "Saeran, is my baking okay?" She asked, not able to stop the hint of disappointment in her voice. He finished up scrubbing the last table of the night and walked over to her, wiping his hands absent-mindedly on his apron. "I don't know if I've ever tried them..." Jaehee looked abashed. "But you LOVE sweet things!" She thrusted a chocolate cupcake in his face, her eyes begging him to eat it. After backing off initially, he opened his mouth and she shoved it in. 

"Ooooh, I've walked in on my baby brother being fed by a lady!" Saeran stopped mid-chew and glared at his older (only by a few minutes) brother. Him and Jaehee couldn't stop the blush spreading on both their cheeks at realizing that the act was normally an intimate act for couples to do. He angrily swallowed his baked good. "Jaehee, it tastes fine. I'll show you tomorrow how to make it look as good as it tastes." He threw his apron onto the counter and pushed Saeyoung outside to his ostentatious car. Jaehee couldn't help but smile a bit at the interaction. 

The next day, Saeran made true on his promise and showed Jaehee how to create an elegant buttercream rose. She marveled at his small, delicate fingers making the precise and controlled movements of creating the bud, then whipping out to make the rose bloom with petals. "Also...guess what? You can freeze some extra roses and sell them to the girls that come in for a little sugar boost." He smiled at her, and Jaehee was certain she had never seen the smaller twin with such a confident look. "That's a really good idea!" She answered, jotting in down on a pad. She would have to determine the most profitable amount of buttercream to cost ratio, as well as freezer life vs. shelf, etc...her mind continued to calculate a course until she realized with a start that the shop was closing. "Figured it out?" Saeran asked as he locked the door. "Huh?" She asked.

"You were on auto- pilot. You do that when you're trying to figure something out that's business related." He said. Saeran had worked with Jaehee for a little over a year now, and she was flattered at how much he had learned about her. She chewed her lip, pondering a decision that she wasn't sure she would regret. But MC had been so busy since she got married, and Jaehee wasn't really close to anyone else in the RFA..."Hey, Saeran, do you want to come over and watch a movie with me?" He stopped his sweeping and quirked an eyebrow. "Like a..." Jaehee flushed crimson and and cut him off, "NO! Not like a date! Like...friends?" Her employee agreed, and quickly sent a text to his ride that she would bring him home. Jaehee knew something inappropriate was said when she could hear angry button-mashing in the passenger seat. 

When he was done berating his twin with texts, Saeran piped up quickly. "I just...ah...I have to be home by 10. Is that going to work?" He asked. Jaehee couldn't help herself from asking, "Are you on a curfew?" She knew that MC cared deeply for her brother-in-law, but she never thought she would treat him like a child, and she KNEW Saeyoung wouldn't implement one. "No..." he answered honestly, "I have to take my medication around that time, and it always makes me fall asleep afterwards." Jaehee nodded, knowing by the tone in his voice that the conversation on that particular topic was over.

Jaehee was surprised that Saeran was fine with anything that she owned. Most of them were DVDs of Zen's performances, but after hearing about the ridiculousness of it, Saeran had to pick Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping as their entertainment for the evening. He ended up laughing so much that his gut hurt. The plot really was nonsensical. When he realized that their night was winding down, he felt oddly disappointed. He had never been so comfortable around any woman that wasn't MC, so being able to be with Jaehee for so long was pleasant in its sparkling newness. He watched her carefully extract the DVD and place it amongst the others in perfect order. He found it endearing how she carefully lined them up, tracing the covers lightly with her fingertips before finding complacency in their appearance. She stood up finally, and grabbed her car keys to drive him home.

Saeran tried as quietly as he could to enter the home, but MC was still up anyway, so it was all moot. She smiled at him tiredly, glancing at the clock. "Geez, it's only a little after 10 and I feel like it's 4 a.m. and I stayed up all night." She rubbed her eyes, yawning. He couldn't stop his smile, 'Well, you've been up with the baby every night." He made his way to the bathroom as her tired voice followed him- talking about her hopes and dreams to one day get sleep again when the baby could stay slumbering the entire night. He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out his orange prescription bottle with the tiny white pills. He poured a couple into his hand, but fumbled, and watched them delicately dive into the toilet with an barely audible  _plop_. He heard MC's footsteps nearing the bathroom as she was undoubtedly heading to the master bedroom. 

"Saeran, did you remember your medicine?" She asked. He continued to stare at the water that held no evidence of the quick dissolving pills. He swallowed, and told her he had. He had been feeling great lately. It was fine to skip a dosage once in  awhile, right? He hated his blank, all encompassing sleep. He wanted to dream again. He wondered what he would feel like tomorrow. Maybe he was better. He kept telling himself these things until he was satisfied. He took a quick shower and snuggled into bed, hopeful that he was okay now. 

There was that sound. He couldn't place it, but he had heard it before. He wanted it to stop. It sounded like his mother's shrieking. Wait...that wasn't it....Saeran walked through endless hallways trying to find the source of the noise. He opened a door. There it was. It was him. It was a smaller, weaker him. He was crying because his mother had placed his hand on the stove after she caught him trying to cook a meal for himself. He heard his mother screaming from some unknown distance. She was pounding closer. He had to shut himself up. She couldn't find them. Panic welled up in his throat. He picked himself up, surprised that the knife was already in his hand. He held the smaller version of himself- the screeching making him feel like his ears were going to bleed. His mother was close. She was at the door. She was screaming, she was was screaming his name....

Saeran blinked and found himself upright in an unfamiliar place. The sounds were still there. But it wasn't himself he was holding. He looked down to see his nephew's red, tear- streaked face. He felt that panic again, and lurched forward to lay him back in the crib. It was awkward- he only had one hand free. His right hand was holding the knife. When had he gotten that? He dropped it quickly, and looked to the locked door. The screaming and pounding was there. It was MC and Saeyoung- they were pleading with him to open it. They were so afraid. HE was so afraid. He forced his body forward- it felt so wrong, everything felt mismatched and out of sync. He clicked the lock, and the door was thrown open and MC sprang towards the infant, cradling him and trying her best to soothe the frightened little guy. Saeyoung gripped his shoulders with the tight protective grip of a father and asked him if he was okay. Saeran's mouth wouldn't work. Everything was broken. He pushed his twin as hard as he could and sprinted out of the house. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to escape. 

He didn't have his phone, a change of clothes or anything with him. His lungs were burning and telling him he couldn't run anymore. He ignored them. If he passed out and died from exposure, that would be better for everyone. He was convinced of this. Like a dying butterfly searching for a nice garden to expire in, he somehow found himself in front of Jaehee's door. His sense of time was so fucked up. It only felt like a few minutes had passed but it must have been hours because they did NOT live anywhere near her. He felt a sense of overbearing depression, and lightly tapped on the door. Would she even let him in? He was in sleep shorts and a white t-shirt with bedhead. He probably looked like a goddamn psychopath. He felt like one, too. Everything was wrong. 

She opened the door, surprise showing clearly on her otherwise sleepy face. She didn't question him- she let him in and gave him a blanket to warm up in. He realized he must have been cold. She started a kettle for some tea. He watched her with interest, wondering why she seemed so worried about him, of all people. He sneezed, and watched the sun suggest its arrival through the blinds. Everything was so very wrong, so mismatched. He tried to piece together the puzzle pieces of the night in his brain but nothing fit. It felt like there were 10 puzzles all mixed together. He felt warmth- Jaehee had pulled him close to her. Her shirt was wet..."Oh..." he said hollowly, "I've been crying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's dream smut at the end of the chapter. Skip it if you don't want to read it :p It's pretty short, though, haha.

Jaehee didn't get an explanation from Saeran about what had happened. He just stared blankly ahead, occasionally sipping the tea she had brewed. She quietly made an exit to her porch outside and called MC. "Jaehee?? Have you seen Saeran? We've been out all night trying to find him!" She sounded exasperated and more frightened than the coffee shop owner had ever heard her. Saeyoung was in the background, talking on the phone with someone else, the sound of keys being hung on a hook muffling whatever he was saying. "Yeah, MC, he's here...what happened?" She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that Saeran hadn't wandered outside to listen to her conversation. He sat on the couch where she had left him- looking like a broken doll. MC exhaled and was heard telling her husband that the wayward twin was safe. She filled Jaehee in on the events of the night. "I feel so guilty telling you this...Saeran is so private. We tried to keep it a secret from everyone...we'll get back in the car and head to your place to pick him up now." 

She felt a surge of protectiveness welling up inside her heart as she listened to MC and watched Saeran through the window. He was listless, but his eyes seemed like they were searching for answers to a question that he was also oblivious to. The slumped shoulders and the slight tremor in his hands causing little ripples in the tea reminded her a lot of herself the day she sat at the hospital after hearing the news of her mother's passing. Had she ever found the answers she was looking for then? Had she ever discovered what the question was? A rambunctious blue jay shuffled on a branch next to her and brought her out of her reverie. Her lips moved faster than her common sense. "Why don't you let him stay here for awhile?" 

It took some convincing on both sides, but everyone eventually agreed that the baby might have been causing more stress than Saeran was capable of handling. Some clothes and his medication were brought over. Jaehee offered her bed to him until she could clean out her guest room that had served as little more than a storage room since she moved in, but he declined, opting to take the couch. He was almost completely silent the entire time everyone discussed this, and when MC, Saeyoung and the baby all left, he was quieter still. Jaehee could tell he was starting to feel the effects of the medication when his eyelids started to droop. She got ready to open the cafe, and started to head past the couch as she was leaving. "Jaehee..." Saeran said to her back, "please don't tell anyone...I don't want them to know how fucked up I am..." She promised him she wouldn't, feeling her heart break just a little more at the childlike pleading. She urged her feet out the door, when all she truly wanted was sit with him and pat his head and tell him he was fine just the way he is. 

She got home that night and carefully tiptoed around Saeran's still sleeping form. MC and Saeyoung had warned her that he might sleep for a pretty long time, so she wasn't too worried. He still had to eat, though, so she managed to whip up a no-fuss rice dish. She padded to the couch and placed the bowl in front of the redhead. She crouched down and stidied his face- he was normally so conscious of eyes on him that she never got the chance before. His eyebrows were relaxed, and his breathing was even. She wondered if this is what Saeyoung looked like when he slept, but she couldn't picture it. They were twins, but the separate lives they led made them look entirely different from one another. Saeran looked so slight and gentle, especially now. She still had a hard time believing what MC had said, but when she remembered the state he was in when he arrived on her doorstep, she knew it must've been true. 

Tendrils of hair had fallen and obscured his left eye when he turned. His face was much closer to Jaehee's now. She felt a flush and subconsciously brought her hand out to brush it away. She had barely touched him when his eyes shot open, alarmed. She immediately felt guilty, remembering how many times he must have been awakened with bruising torment before he was rescued from Mint Eye. His face relaxed almost immediately when his eyes rested on Jaehee's still pink face. "I made you some dinner." She said gently. She had the type of soothing voice that instantly put him at ease. "Thank you..." He mumbled, still a bit embarrassed that she knew intimate details about him that he would have liked to have kept hidden. He chowed down quickly while Jaehee took the chance to rearrange the living room a bit. It looked clean to most humans, but to Jaehee it was an absolute mess. When Saeran finished, she took the bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. "I'm still pretty tired so..." Jaehee smiled reassuringly at him, sitting down next to his feet that were still curled up under the blanket. "It's okay, Saeran- go back to sleep. You know...you can talk to me about anything. I...can't imagine what you've been through. But I know what it's like to feel alone and unwanted. And I know how frightening it can be to walk on a path without a clear goal. So please, take this as an opportunity, because you certainly aren't a detriment to me."

He was taken aback, and couldn't remember if anyone besides MC or his brother had ever tried to have such an open talk with him. But instead of feeling the rage and tiredness he felt with them sometimes, he just felt relief. Jaehee had nothing to gain by accruing his trust, she just...wanted it. He always felt like his brother was trying to apologize, to right a wrong that could never be undone, and MC was supporting him. He knew that they genuinely cared, but he couldn't ever seem to push down that oily, bubbling sense of distrust in his belly. He peered into Jaehee's eyes- he always tended to avoid eye contact with people- and realized for the first time what a beautiful copper color they were. They were like fresh new pennies glinting in the sun. He felt himself blush, and before Jaehee had a chance to notice it, he brought her close into an quick hug. "Thank you, Jaehee." She was surprised at first, but returned the sweet gesture. She smiled, realizing that she could feel his hands on her back. She had seen Saeran like somewhat of a child or younger brother until now. The hands on her back were the distinct hands of a man. 

Flustered again, she made a hasty retreat to her room as he laid back down and closed his eyes. She shut her door and let out a sigh while her thoughts ran wild.  _What am I doing? I'm supposed to be helping him! Mental illness isn't a dating service! Oh God....this is like when therapists have sex with their clients. Did I say have sex? Am I thinking about sex with him?! Not to mention he's my employee and I am in a position of power above him. This is sexual harassment! No no no but he's also my friend! And 2 friends can get closer...oh for the love of- he just hugged you. HE JUST HUGGED YOU AND YOU ARE FREAKING OUT THIS MUCH. Calm down...okay. Now imagine that it wasn't Saeran, it was Saeyoung._ She blanched, imagining the other twin hugging her with a 'Ms. Robot~~ Where's the key to wind you up~~?' She felt the rage bubbling up inside her. She felt angrier, but decidedly better. Still, she laid down looked at the space someone would fit perfectly on her bed that was far too large for a singular person. She imagined how it would feel to have mint eyes peering at her, set above a cupid's bow mouth that was whispering sweet things as she drifted off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaehee, I want you- all of you." Saeran whispered, sauntering up behind her as she bid farewell to the last customer of the night. His hands roamed over her clothed chest, fondling and gripping and eliciting the most embarrassing sounds from her. His lips tickled her ear and sent shivers straight to her core. He pressed up against from behind and untied her apron. Suddenly, he was driving into her. Their clothes had disappeared in a flash and she could feel those hands gliding over her flesh. She moaned, arching back and watching them in the reflection on the shop's glass door. He flipped her around and lifted her bit to let it rest on the counter, never slowing his pace. She rand her fingers through his fiery red hair, delighting in his frenzied moaning. 

"You're so beautiful, " he whispered, his eyes boring into her, "oh God, you're so perfect, I think I'm gonna-"

"COME ON! ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE??" Jaehee's eyes shot open. She felt the sweat soaking her sheets. The pressure between her thighs was intense. She was absolutely mortified. It had only been a day since she convinced the Choi's to let Saeran stay with her and she already had a sex dream about him. She made a mental note to get in touch with that matchmaker. Maybe if she went on a date or two, her libido would calm down. She convinced herself that was the problem, and assured Saeran that she was alive and well as she gathered her things to prepare for another day at work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehee managed to get through approximately 90% of the work day without actually looking at Saeran. She felt horribly pathetic that the mere feeling of hands on her back would elicit such an erotic response. Granted, she wasn't touched very often anyway, and her back was extremely sensitive. Sometimes the right breeze paired with a shirt that partially exposed the base of her neck would be enough to send delightful shivers down her spine. But there was also...him. He smelled like nutmeg mixed with a natural, earthy scent that was all him. And he was so warm. She shook her head. She really needed to snap out of it. She had successfully arranged some dates over the next few days. She made sure that MC and Saeyoung knew so that they could conveniently arrange times to be with the smaller Choi twin. She felt like she was treating him like a child, though, and the guilt was a constant cloud hanging over her. 

Saeran really didn't mind being ignored by most people. But after the previous night, he didn't think his new roommate would go from 'tell me anything' to 'oh, Jesus, please don't look at me.' It was annoying. The Unknown part of him was telling him to do something to shock her. Break something, or bend her over a table and spank her- just to get a reaction. But his rational side knew that would be insane. So he allowed her the space she apparently needed. He dared a few glances at her when she wasn't looking, and started for the first time to realize that she she had the attractive curves of a woman. The swell of her breasts under the apron was much more apparent than it had been in her boring assistant clothing from her days as Jumin's slave. He also noticed, with some irritation, that a lot of the male customers appreciated it just as much. If they spent too long staring, they usually ended up with coffee that could peel paint off walls and a sarcastically sweet smile from their redheaded barista.

MC and Saeyoung were suspiciously clingy over the next few days. Saeran welcomed tthe company, however, since Jaehee was MIA. He liked playing with his nephew. Now that he had some space to breathe, he felt like he could appreciate the tiny moments that were special in an infant's life. He was especially proud when they were trying to teach him to walk. The tiny feet clamored to steady the lumpy body attached to them, and his bright yellow eyes searched the adults in front of him. MC and Saeyoung both begging him to come to them. "Come to whoever you love most!" Saeyoung cheerfully declared, granted him a glare from his wife. That was when the little boy hobbled to Saeran and gripped his pants tightly. He smiled, and ruffled the sparse locks on the little guys head. The first thought he had was how much he wanted to tell Jaehee about what just happened. 

Meanwhile, Jaehee was pretending to enjoy her date's story about his mother. And her chihuahua. And her penchant for tiny porcelain figurines of babies. Was she really so unlucky? She finally had time to date and all of these men were so...unappealing. She couldn't help but wish that she were back at home, or that Saeran were here instead. He would tell her some story with that dry sense of humor he had and make her laugh until she couldn't breathe. She remembered him telling her about the expired condom he found on the street while on his lunch break. "It expired in 2004," he said with a serious look, "this is an inspiring story of someone holding on to hope for over 10 years." His delivery was so deadpan, she started giggling at the memory of it. 

"Oh, good! At least someone understands the humorous nature of the  _Baby finds a Ball_ figurine! Mother laughs every time she sees it." The man across from her was so excited. Jaehee groaned inwardly, and mercifully, the night came to an end. 

Or so she thought.

The small business owner stood at the door to her apartment, hearing the television and knowing that Saeran was watching one of those quiz shows he had grown fond of. The man had insisted he take her to her door, and she accepted. He's a momma's boy, how dangerous could he be?

She realized her mistake when he started pushing her against the door. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and wished him good night, but he persisted. He was uncomfortably close, and a loud  _thump_ accompanied his insistent fondling. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back slightly, getting ready to show him that she knew Judo, but before she could, the door was flung open. Her back had still been resting slightly on it, so she immediately fell backward and was caught with one hand. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Saeran asked calmly. 

"I'm her date, who the fuck are YOU?!" The man asked, shedding his previously desperate demeanor for a more aggressive one. 

"I'm the guy that's going to shove my foot up your ass if you don't get out of here." 

And that ended Jaehee's most awful date so far. She stumbled in, still thrown for a loop after what happened. Saeran was red-faced. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes. I'm sorry if I worried you." She answered. He was wide- eyed and seething. He was angrier than she'd ever seen him. She remembered MC telling her that Saeran could be a bit overprotective of people he found dear to him. But it seemed like he was fighting a battle inside himself to find the guy and beat him to a pulp. She tried her best to go into damage control. She snapped her fingers in front of him. 

"Saeran, look at me." He did, albeit begrudgingly. "I'm fine, okay? He didn't do anything. It's okay. Everything is fine." She sat him on the couch and sidled in next to him. They did breathing exercises for a minute or two and finally she watched his shoulders relax. "Sorry..." he mumbled. "For what?" she asked, turning towards him. His anger seemed to have dissipated but turned toward himself instead. She felt bad for someone that seemed to live on a rollercoaster- constantly diving up and down and never knowing when the stop would be. "Because, I'm fucked up. I'm not normal and I never will be." She placed a hand on his shoulder gently. 

"Saeran, the world failed you. It wasn't your fault. Your mother failed you, Rika failed you. But I think you're amazing. With everything that has happened, you still strive to keep going. You're building relationships. Rika has been through some of the same stuff but didn't suffer as much as you did, yet she's lost. Don't blame yourself for the effects other people have had on you. Only blame yourself if you give up." 

He stared into her eyes. She stared back, wanting him to feel through her how serious she was. She wasn't prepared when he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers- lightly, like a fluttering of dandelion seeds before you make a wish. She sat, shocked, allowing herself to treasure the moment. No matter how guilty she felt, or how wrong it probably was. It happpened, and she felt fireworks exploding in her head. As many boys and men she had kissed throughout the years, she had never felt such a yearning. As soon she felt her heart being tugged towards him, he pulled back, and the moment was gone. They were both flushed, and Saeran made an apology and excused himself to take a shower. 

Jaehee retreated to her bed. Her fingertips grazed the spot where his lips had been only moments before. She picked up her phone and sent a quick email to the matchmaker. She didn't want to go on anymore dates. She knew she couldn't go on a date with Saeran, but she wanted to hold on to this bittersweet taste lingering on her lips and in her chest. 

When Saeran laid down on the couch to sleep, his fingers mirrored her movements, his thoughts mimicked hers. Both dreamed about the other, and how bright the sky could be tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saeran was determined not to make things awkward, so he simply acted like nothing had happened when the next day came. He took some pride in Jaehee's cheeks slowly turning red when he looked at her too long- like roses coming into full bloom right in front of his eyes. He had never really kissed anyone before...he liked it. Once again, he found himself trying to find moments when he could sneak glances at his boss throughout the day. Her chestnut hair tumbled down her shoulders and left him in a field of the sweetest smelling flowers whenever she fluttered past him. Whatever shampoo she used had such a decadent and rich aroma. The day ended and they found themselves watching another of Zen's performances. When it was finished, Jaehee turned towards Saeran.

"I think it would be best...if you get counseling..." She started, obviously uncomfortable with the subject, "I'll make sure that you have more than enough time for it, and I'll even pay you extra to help cover the costs." He kept his eyes locked on her face for a moment before looking down at his feet. 

"...so you think I'm not well?" He asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. She shook her head vehemently. "No, not at all. But you're smart Saeran. You deserve to work at a big company- not tied down to my coffee shop. And that will start with you getting some help with working through your emotions. Medication can help, but it's only a piece of the picture." Her eyes were pleading with him to understand- to feel the utter sincerity this proposal came from. He did, but dreaded the idea of talking to someone about his problems; he hadn't even really fully opened up to the woman next to him, and she had quickly become someone he could consider a close friend. 

"You really think I'm smart? Am...am I smarter than Saeyoung?" He asked, his ages old inferiority complex was peeking through his shell of nonchalance. She snorted. "I'd say you are. You also have skills he doesn't have- like an ability to be quiet and delicate once in awhile. And also..." There was that gentle hand on his shoulder again, "you should never compare yourself to anyone else. You're you, and even though people have tried, they haven't been able to take that away. The core of who you are is still there. Counseling will just help you find it and love it." For the first time, Saeran actually felt blind trust. He wanted to go to counseling purely because Jaehee truly believed that it was the right thing for him to do. Even when he had been following Rika's orders, there was distrust lying underneath the obedience- that she would leave him or hurt him again or put him back in the dark. He agreed.

The months flew by, and Jaehee saw the results of the counseling. Saeran would laugh with customers more, and was more eager to show her how well he could do things, without the wilting fear of failure looming in his actions. She no longer had to remind him to take his medication- he just did. She felt like things were falling into place, especially since her spare room was cleaned out and Saeran could move more of his belongings from the Choi house. He was having lunch with 2/3 Choi's while Jaehee enjoyed coffee with MC. The party coordinator was always someone she could open up to, so Jaehee decided to test the waters, still not feeling as if she overcame her crush. 

"So...MC...What would you say if I had a crush on someone?" She asked, focusing on the swirls of cream in her cup.

"That would be awesome! Who is it? Is it someone I know?" She beamed.

"Haah well there's a problem. It's sort of...someone I work with. And I don't think it's appropriate..." She watched the cogs turning in her friends brain. "But...you only have one employee, Jaehee..." Realization dawned on her like a freight train.

"SAERAN?!" She stood up, her cheeks blazing in fiery wonderment. Jaehee frantically tried to convince her to sit down. When she did, she was still dazed. "But why him? I didn't think you two could be any more different. Also, you only tolerate Saeyoung."

"First of all, Saeran is NOT Saeyoung- you know that. And...him and I aren't as different as you seem to think we are. Also, he's sweet, protective and kind. With him here, it feels like I'm not alone anymore. I've tried dating and I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else...I just wanted your opinion on it." 

"Hm...well, I applaud your taste. I think he's great, too. But...I don't think Saeyung would like it. As much as he teases about him dating, he's really apprehensive. I don't know if he trusts anyone with his brother...but then again...if he DID trust anyone it would be someone in the RFA..."

The conversation continued for a bit, with Jaehee developing more respect for Saeyoung and his tendencies toward his family. When the 2 men and tiny baby boy arrived back at the apartment, she smiled at how relaxed Saeran was with his nephew. She realized that it might be time soon for Saeran to move out, and the suddenness sent a pang of sadness through her chest. She vowed not to bring it up. She wanted to selfishly enjoy the feeling of almost- wholeness that she hadn't felt since her mother died for as long as she could. She respected the nature of life- everything moves on- people leave or die and all creatures must walk their own path. Right now, she was simply a creature that found another struggling to survive, and she was nurturing him until he too could fly away on his own. 

She didn't realize then how inexorably intertwined their paths would be. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! I've had a lot going on, so I took a break for a little bit, but fear not. I absolutely will always finish any story I start~
> 
> That being said, this chapter has smut >D So skip it if you aren't cool with that.

Like many things involving Saeran in her life, Jaehee couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that things were put into motion. She would look back later and decide that it started when he mentioned moving out to give her space so she could continue on with her life before he came in and disrupted it. The air was heavy with things they both wanted to say. Jaehee realized with a start that Saeran looked apprehensive and unsure. He was like a child dragging his feet before going to school. When she realized that he disliked the idea as much as she did, she placed a tentative hand on his bicep. "Saeran, I don't want you to leave. You haven't disrupted my life at all...you've improved it entirely." She felt the muscle flex as she watched him try to control and decide which emotion he should allow to show. She save him the trouble and placed her hands on his cheeks. She brought his face close to hers and closed her lips over his. 

It was such a light and fluttery kiss at first, but the thousands of emotions that they had both been feeling came overflowing like a tsunami. It engulfed them- devouring the inhibitions and restrictions they had been setting up. The passion burned all of that away as if their fears were nothing more than tissue paper. Saeran threaded his fingers through her hair- relishing in the airiness of it. The combination of her soft hair and hard kisses was quickly filling his senses to the brim with something he had never felt before. The feeling was spreading throughout his body and it started acting on its own. He started walking until Jaehee was against the couch. he gently pushed and she obliged, laying down and staring up at him after they finally ended their kiss. He appreciated the sight for a moment. Her half- lidded stare, her pink lips and cheeks that reminded him of the dawn sky, and her chest heaving expectantly- flushed and full. 

He settled above her and traced her neck, watching the goosebumps form along a trembling path. They reached the swell of her breasts, and he kneaded them gently with both hands. She let out a tiny, somewhat frustrated moan. Her hands reached down and nimbly pulled off the restricting clothing- leaving her in only her pants and a silky bra. Her nipples poked through the fabric garishly and she blushed. Her embarrassment was quickly expelled when his deft fingers prodded the sensitive buds. Sounds that she had never made before- not even when she found the courage to pleasure herself- flew from her throat. Her back arched and she peered at Saeran, who looked rather pleased with himself. She tried to catch her breath. "S- Saeran, I don't want...to do it out here..." She didn't have to say much more and he lifted her- she was surprised at the strength he had in his lithe arms. 

He brought her to her bed and laid her down, once again looming over her. He slipped his fingers around her back and undid the clasp on her bra. Her breasts bounced free and only had a moment to bask in the cool air of her room before his mouth was covering them. Those same embarrassing sounds came out, but she didn't mind them so much now. She felt a gentle rumbling against her nipple and realized that Saeran was making his own sounds- only much, much softer. She wanted to fix that. She clasped his fiery red hair in her hands and urged his face to hers. She kissed his nose lightly before convincing him to lay on his back. He did as he was told without a moment's hesitation. She enjoyed getting a full view of the sizable erection that had formed in his pants. "Take off your shirt...." She locked her mocha brown eyes on his bright green ones and saw the flash of apprehension. But he did, slowly, and she understood why. The moment stood still when she saw the full effect of the life he had been forced to lead. The mental scars were one thing, but she had taken for granted that there were physical ones, too. So many tiny scars- some were long and winding and others were short and blunt. They mapped out such a heart wrenching path because she knew that most of these- the cigarette burns especially- were given when he was a child. Her fingertips brushed them and he flinched. 

She brought her lips to his chest and kissed them lightly. She kissed every single one, almost as if she wished that her kisses could remove the pain that rested so deep within. He was lulled back into the sensual moment with her ministrations, and his trepidation was expelled. She kissed his tiny nipple and brought the bud into her mouth as he had done with hers. She was happy to hear that the zone was just as erogenous for him as well. She brought her hands down and massaged him briefly through the fabric of his jeans. His hips bucked and a desperate groan escaped his lips. She felt like she couldn't wait anymore. She unbottoned them and urged him to remove them as she did her own. Before long they were both fully naked and tracing the contours of the other with their eyes. Saeran took in her surprisingly curvy and seductive body, while Jaehee enjoyed the divets, curves and budding muscles of Saeran's. She climbed on top of him and settled his manhood between her thighs. "Are you ready?" She breathed. He nodded, eyes wide with this new territory. Jaehee wasn't a virgin, but she knew Saeran was. She lowered herself until he rested inside her. They both let out a deep sigh of contentment. She leaned down and kissed and nibbled at his lips as she started to move. She was trying to adjust to his girth- it had been so long since she had been with any man. Her own excitement helped considerably, though, and before long he was slick with her juices and she moved easily along his shaft. 

He gripped her hips and instinct took over as he dove into her. The sight of her on top of him was the most blessed image he could ever imagine. She was so beautiful, he imagined that she would look perfectly at home forever emblazoned in the stained glass of her church. Nothing was more divine than this moment with her. He watched her breasts bounce in her urgency, and her nails clutched at him with a sweet pain. His breathing was getting faster and faster- in time with her movements. She moaned and arched her back, "Saeran- I think I'm going to-" He sat up immediately and clutched her ass. He felt her clench around his cock tightly as she screamed with pleasure. He couldn't hold it anymore after that and he spilled into her, filling her to the brim with his essence. They just held eachother for a moment as they came down from their collective high. He kissed her again, and their tongues lazily caressed one another as he gently stroked her cheek. They didn't bother getting dressed and just lay in bed, enjoying the sight, scent and overall existence of the other. At some point, they got up and took a shower together- which elicited another romp. But Saeran always remembered how clear and joyful Jaehee's eyes were. 

One day, though he didn't know it yet, he would be at his lowest point. And the only thing that would drive him forward would be his desperate longing to find this moment again. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You're...dating?" Jaehee was almost pleased with herself to be able to get that reaction out of Saeyoung. MC had urged both of them to come clean after it had been apparent to her that the relationship had fully bloomed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused. So were you trying to help him, or screw him? Because one of those things would be taking advantage of someone who was vulnerable and surely,  _surely_ , you didn't want to do that?" Jaehee and Saeran were both shocked at the biting sound in his words. Though MC had prepared them both, they still had doubts that his usual goofy demeanor would be shed. One more surprise would be added- Saeran would be the calm voice of reason. 

"Saeyoung, listen. She didn't take advantage of me. Nothing happened until I was in a better emotional place. Jaehee has only helped me this entire time, okay?" He reached over in a rare show of affection and gripped his mirror image's hand. After more soothing from everyone, he was able to accept the situation. He told Saeran before that he had failed him so much when they were younger, he never wanted to be blind or deaf to his needs ever again. The four started going out together on double dates, and for a long time, things felt almost perfect for Saeran. The unease still roiled beneath the surface, though. He had lived so long without the idea of security or contentment, that he always felt he was two steps from having everything ripped away as if it were some cruel joke from the start. Luckily, he was still getting counseling, so this distrust was dispelled on a regular basis.

Then Jaehee collapsed at work. After Saeran hastily closed the shop and was able to get his girlfriend to the hospital (it still felt weird thinking of her like that), he hoped he would never feel that fear again. He waited anxiously in the chalky white chair, shifting every now and again to get some modicum of comfort. Meanwhile, Jaehee was drinking the water the doctor had offered after an embarrassingly invasive checkup in the exam room. She tried telling Saeran that she was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital, but his unease drove him to ignore her insistent pleas. "Well, Ms. Kang, you just seem to be suffering from a bit of anemia. You should eat more in your condition. Otherwise, the baby..." 

The baby....the baby... _the baby..._

She turned those words around in her head as if he were speaking some alien language. Then it hit her. She dropped her half- full cup of water right as it was being brought to her lips again by her hands that obviously hadn't heard immediately. It spilled everywhere and splashed her legs. The doctor glanced at her wide eyes apologetically.  "You...you didn't know, did you?" He asked. And her head slowly moved from side to side to indicate that no, she did not realize she was pregnant. The gesture could not indicate the abject terror and joy she felt that created a toxic concoction in her belly until...

_urp_

"No worries, morning sickness is typical at this stage as well."

The ride home was suspiciously silent. Saeran kept glancing at Jaehee, who would only make eye contact with him through her reflection at stoplights. She promised to tell him when they got back to the apartment, but he worried regardless. Was she terminally ill? Was this the punchline he had been waiting for? But she didn't look terminal...but then again, maybe it was one of those "completely fine on the outside but something is broken inside and will kill you at any second" illnesses. He gulped. He didn't know what he would do if he woke up next to her and she was...gone. Due to the delay, by the time they arrived home, Saeran was already a nervous wreck. They sat down at the same kitchen table they had their conversation with Saeyoung not too long ago. Jaehee took Saeran's hand in hers- she never understood how he could have such silky soft hands for a man- and gripped it tightly.

"Saeran, I'm pregnant." Whatever he was expecting wasn't this. He blinked. He felt a bit of happiness that the drug he had been forced to take for so many years hadn't screwed up his fertility. But he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was confused, and frightened and...

_urp_

"Yeah...that was my reaction too." She said as she rubbed his back comfortingly. 

Thus, another meeting with the Choi's was set up. Jaehee had been having so many difficult conversations at the same damn table, she was going to burn it when she got the chance. She knew that, as a fellow Catholic, Saeyoung would be once again disappointed. Surprisingly, though, he leapt up and hugged his brother. "I'm so happy for you!!" 

"Wait, aren't you disappointed at the whole sex before marriage thing?" Jaehee couldn't stop herself from inquiring. MC snorted. "Well, it's not like we followed that, either...why do you think we got engaged so soon after getting Saeran back?" Saeyoung coughed awkwardly and sat back down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. His ears were bright red. "Well, you know...I was fighting with the agency and anything could have happened...and no one wants to die a virgin so..." The tension calmed down considerably after that, and they were able to have a frank discussion about what to expect. 

Saeran doubled-up on his counseling. Being in a relationship was one thing, but he had absolutely no idea how to be a parent or even what the ideal parent would be. At least his brother had members of the RFA to look at when he needed a positive male role model. Saeran had seen countless fathers come into Mint Eye...but he also watched them force their children into an ideology that was suspect and frightening. Sometimes they used emotional means, and other times physical. He had never seen a loving father- son relationship...except he realized he had. 

So, in addition to more counseling, Saeran finally started confiding honestly with Saeyoung.


	7. Chapter 7

"Weren't you afraid?" Saeran asked, watching his nephew poke at a beetle he found on the porch. "Yeah." Saeyoung answered, "I was terrified. I thought, 'what if Mom had a serious problem, and I don't realize yet that it spread to me? What if having a child is the trigger?'...but...I realized I wasn't alone. And that if I wanted to be strong for you, I had to be strong for him, too." Saeran nodded. He knew that had always been the core of Saeyoung's personality- to protect. He said as much and received affirmation to the fact. "That's true, but you and I are still a lot alike. I think you can be that person too. I know you can. You'll be a great dad." He smiled sincerely, abating Saeran's fears for at least a little while longer. 

When the day finally came and Jaehee went into labor, he repeated the many conversations he had already had with Saeyoung to keep himself calm. They hadn't decided a name yet, but they knew it was a girl. When he was able to step inside the hospital room to see Jaehee tired, exhausted and more beautiful than she had ever been, she asked him again what they should name the tiny bundle in her arms. Saeran cautiously swiped her brown hair- Jaehee commented that she was a bit disappointed the red hair hadn't carried over- he knew exactly what to name her. "Saeyon...." he said, loving the way Jaehee's eyes lit up. His daughter, too, opened her eyes and peered at him. He was more pleased than he could say to see that she had his natural yellow eyes. 

Things couldn't get any better for either of them...because somehow everything shifted in the blink of an eye. 

It was too quick for either of them to grab it. The fight started when Jaehee suggested that Saeran find a different job. As much as she loved working with him, she could never suppress the niggling thought in the back of her mind that he was settling. He could do so much more for himself and she knew he had grown bored of a profession that he had never planned. She wasn't prepared for the impatience that the lack of sleep garnered from taking care of a newborn. The last time Saeran had been in the same house as such a young baby hadn't gone well, but he had improved so much over the time they had been together. In an instant, Jaehee felt like that was a mere illusion she had built around herself. 

"Why don't you stop acting like my fucking mother?!" Saeran shouted hotly. The gravel in his voice was biting. She couldn't stop herself. "Then why don't you stop acting like a petulant child?!" Dead silence. They stared at one another for a beat. Jaehee felt she had made a mistake in losing her cool and made a move to grab his arm. His disappointment and rage carried through his muscles too much when he intended only to brush her off. He ended up pushing her, and she lost her balance. She tumbled backward before the corner of a shelf caught the back of her head. She slumped to the floor, clutching at the burgeoning pain. He made a move to comfort her and apologize profusely, feeling the guilt strangling him. He stopped when her hand came back red. As if on cue, Saeyon started wailing from her crib. Saeran helped Jaehee bandage her head and get Saeyon fed and back to sleep.

Then...he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up. She brushed her teeth. She took a shower. She got dressed. She woke Saeyon up. Every day had been like this for the past 5 years. She had only seen Saeran briefly, when she would drop Saeyon off before work. He had moved back in with MC and Saeyoung, and she dreaded the pitying stares they gave her. She felt like they knew, without her telling them anything, how absolutely shattered she was inside. She tried her best to hide it, but it showed when she would reach out and try to touch him lightly on the arm. He would always hesitate, but would eventually drop his head and turn away.

Saeyoung and Saeran watched Saeyon try to play house with her cousin. "Why don't you guys make up? It was an accident..." started Saeyoung. Saeran watched his daughter make an imaginary meal for his nephew. "I think she's better off without me..." he said sadly. There was another moment of pause while Saeyoung collected his thoughts carefully. "I don't know about that...Jaehee seemed really happy with you." He said. At his twins questioning glare, he continued, "I mean, she had a family once, then lost it. So I think she was really happy to have one again. But...you know. She lost it again." Saeran mulled over those words. He had thought it was the less cruel decision to take himself out of the equation of Jaehee's life. But now he was finally starting to question that. "I'll talk to her tonight." He said finally. He would always be grateful for that small conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaehee was closing up the bakery when she heard the familiar ding of the bell from the back room. She hurried out, hoping that whatever the customer wanted would be quick and easy to take care of. She stopped dead in her tracks. It was a man she had never seen before, holding something she had only seen in movies. She gripped her soft pink apron tightly, trying to wrap her head around the situation. 

"Open the fucking register. Give me everything you got." He tried to sound calm, but the rivulets of sweat pouring down his forehead told her he was anything but. His hand too was shaky as it gripped the gun and waved it furiously. She realized that he was not in his right mind in the least. Was it mental illness or drugs? Or simply a terrible situation he was in that brought him to this point? She wasn't sure. "FUCKING HURRY UP!" He shouted, not giving her any more time to assess the situation. She hurried to the register, clicking a few buttons to open it up. Her blood ran cold when she heard sirens. It wasn't the first time- it was a prime location in a college town. Students would occasionally make mistakes that would warrant a visit by police. But this man wasn't in his right mind. He heard the sirens and she saw the rage light up his face. "DID YOU CALL THE COPS?!" She tried saying no, and started pulling her small earnings for the day out of the register to calm him, but he wouldn't calm down. 

The next few seconds were simultaneously fast and slow for Jaehee. She saw his finger press on the trigger, and the small flash from the barrel. She thought of Saeyon and Saeran- her family that she so dearly wished to piece back together. Oddly enough, her last thought was of her mom. Then, everything was engulfed in pasty white fog. The man grabbed a handful of cash and ran before the lights and sounds could get any closer. He pushed past a redheaded on the sidewalk, who cursed at him. 

Saeran opened the door to the bakery, suspicious that it was slightly ajar. He immediately noticed a couple of bills lying on the floor. He heart fell into his stomach. He ran around the counter and found her lying there, with blood starting to pool around her head like a twisted halo. His hand reached his phone to call an ambulance. He dialed the number wrong a couple of times with his wavering fingers. They asked him questions as tears ran down his face. She was breathing. She was still breathing! He waiting, cradling her head in his lap. He piled into the ambulance with her- refusing to leave her side. He made so many promises to her while they rushed to the emergency room. 

"Please don't leave me. I'll do anything. I'll move back in with you and Saeyon, we'll be a family. I'll marry you. Just...please...please don't leave me here alone..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fog abated into a hospital. Jaehee walked along the corridors that seemed oddly familiar. Then she saw herself- younger and desperate- sitting in the waiting room. She sat down. She knew this couldn't be reality. She looked at her own younger version's face. Dried tears patterned her cheeks. Young Jaehee stared into the tepid air. She leaned back into her seat and felt the emotions running through her system again. This was when her mother had passed away. When she felt truly alone in the world. But again, there was that nagging thought she had since the first night Saeran showed up on her doorstep...what was the question she had asked herself at that time? What was the answer? She felt like if she could understand that, then maybe she would find a way out of this hellish reverie. 

She heard people outside the waiting room. Snippets of shouting and beeping and...Saeran? Her heart leaped and her feet mimicked it. She was at the waiting room door, but as simply as she had opened it when she entered, she couldn't pull it open now. But she could hear him. "...Please...please don't leave me here alone..." It was in stereo, and she realized that she had made that same plea to her mother. She tried to shout back, but it felt like the breath had been sucked out of her. No sound came out. She slumped, defeated and glared at her younger image. Young Jaehee just kept staring ahead, trying to control the overwhelming urge to scream and cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey...I brought you coffee..." Saeyoung sat down next to his brother and handed him the cup. He took and almost spit out his first sip. "It's really bad, right? Sorry..." Saeran shook his head. The lightness he felt in his twin's presence was a fond reminder of when they were children. Back then, he always felt safe and happy if Saeyoung were there. "It's fine...maybe if I put it under Jaehee's nose, she'll wake up in anger and beat up the barista who made it..." Saeran tried his hand at a joke to lessen the pain he felt.

Members of the RFA came in sporadically. Jumin threw his money around and promised to pay the medical bills, Zen gave Saeran an autographed DVD of his latest musical. Yoosung...cried. A lot. But Saeyon had been absent. Saeran begged MC and Saeyoung to take care of her and not let her know anything. She was so young...he needed time to figure out what he would say to her if...every time Saeran got to the "if" in his train of thought, he immediately derailed it. He couldn't think negatively. Thinking like that caused him to miss out on some of the best years he could have had. He vowed to keep his head up. For Jaehee and his daughter. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Can't you give me some kind of hint?" Jaehee asked her younger self. The small girl continued to stare straight ahead. She huffed. Had she really been a bad Catholic? Was this Purgatory? If so, she wished she could be Dante, and find Virgil to lead her out of here. Although, the academic side of her argued; logically, in this situation, Saeran would have to be Dante and she would be Beatrice...right? She shook her head. So many useless thoughts were piling up. But it was better to busy herself with that than the sounds outside. 

"I'll marry you. I'll put our family back together. I promise. If you open your eyes..." Tears threatened to fall whenever she heard his desperate pleas. She wanted all of those things. She wanted her family- something she had long given up on and now was within her reach. But she couldn't grasp it. Then she heard a whimper.

"M-Mom..." Young Jaehee stuttered. "What do I do now?" She asked. Jaehee's eyes widened. That was it! She ran to the door again and found that she could turn the handle, but it obstinately refused to to budge. She sat down next to her younger version. What was the answer?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few weeks, Saeran was finding it really hard to stay positive. The RFA members visited faithfully every week, and his brother and MC were visitors almost everyday. The End of Life discussions were starting. He wanted to vomit. 

"Well, we've done everything we can to find her next of kin, but haven't been able to. Mr. Choi, your daughter is the only family Ms. Kang has. You are her guardian so...ultimately, it's up to you if you want to keep her on life support or not. The respirator can only do so much. After a while, she will suffer brain death..." He drowned out the rest of the speech. He waited until the doctor left before finally allowing his sorrow to show. He gripped Jaehee's cold hand, which had once been so warm when it was placed on his cheek, or run through his hair. He watched the faux-life she was meandering in and made a decision. He signed in the RFA chatroom and let every one know.

Tomorrow, he would take the respirator away.

The RFA members silently filed in throughout the day. They all acted like it was a funeral. Saeran didn't know if it was or not. If he took it away, and she could breathe on her own, he would know that she was still supposed to be here. If she couldn't...then he would have the most heart wrenching discussion of his life with his daughter. He swallowed, feeling how dry his throat had gotten. When everyone had visited and wished him well, he was left alone with Jaehee and the doctor. The doctor mutely pulled the respirator off Jaehee's mouth and stood stonily still in the corner of the room. Saeran stared at Jaehee's chest, waiting for the biological rise and fall of autonomous breathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights flickered. Jaehee's head shot up and she realized that the voices were getting further away. She frantically ran to the door and hurled her body against it to get it open, but it remained impassive. She screamed and felt tears streaming down her face. Everything was going to be dark soon. The white fog was dissipating into unrelenting blackness. The lights were growing weaker with every blink. She tried to concentrate on her younger self and saw the words forming on the little girl's lips but couldn't hear what she was saying. She ran up to her, concentrating, boring holes into her features. 

For the first time, as the lights dimmed for what was surely the final time, the girl looked at her.

"Just breathe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor was stoic, and Saeran was sullen. Her chest never moved. The heart monitor was slowing down. This was it. He laid his head on Jaehee's chest, still feeling comforted by her. He let the tears come now, thick and bitter with regret. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't be there..." He choked. He repeated his remorse-filled cries. He lifted it up and turned, not wanting to watch the final moments of the woman he loved.

GASP

He head snapped back at the sharp sound. Jaehee sat up, clutching her chest and gasping air into her lungs greedily. Saeran didn't waist time in falling into her again, holding her tightly, afraid that she would flutter away at any second. She placed her arms around him as well, so grateful for her freedom from the waiting room. The doctor looked uncomfortable as Saeran kissed her fully on the lips- for the first time since their fight so many years ago. Jaehee blushed, and returned the kiss. 

Saeran held true to his promise. The two tried to keep the wedding as simple as possible with a corporate heir and a celebrity involved, and he never forgot the look on her face when she walked down the aisle to him. Her hair was up in a simple bun and Saeyon had stuck some flowers in it. She smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen, and didn't realize that he reflected it back to her with his own. They held hands in front of the priest and he asked her quietly. "What do we do now?"

"Just breathe." She answered.

 


End file.
